Forbidden Love
by Gure-chan
Summary: Every first son born in the Takahashi family is to fall in love with a human girl.In the kingdom of the demons,there are consequences of falling in love with a human.Inuyasha and Kagome meet as kids,but then are separated.more summary inside
1. The Legend

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry...if you are reading my other stories as well...I got distracted... I WILL GET THEM WRITTEN! I PROMISE! I just thought I had such a good idea for this one I thought I would try it. Well I hope you like it. (I have more I just didn't post it yet...do you want me to?) **

**Story -- Forbidden Love  
Chapter -- The Legend**

**Summary – Every first son born in the Takahashi family is to fall in love with a human girl. In the kingdom of the demons, there are consequences of falling in love with a human. Inuyasha and Kagome meet as kids, but then are separated by Inuyasha's father. Now, nine years later, Inuyasha and Kagome meet again, and their love for each other is greater than ever. Will they be able to escape the horrible consequences of the demon kingdom? **

Japanese words that may be used  
Ni-san – older brother (Honorific)  
Otou-san – Father  
Youkai – Demon  
Doko ni iru? – Where are you?  
Honto ni? – Really? Truly?  
Kawaii – Cute  
Nande? – Why

* * *

****

The Legend

Many years ago there was a couple who loved each other very much, but could not be together. Kazuo and Akina. Kazuo was a 17 year old demon who fell in love with Akina, a 16 year old human girl. They met one day and they fell deeply in love. When Kazuo's parents found out about him and Akina seeing each other, they became outraged.

They told Kazuo that it was forbidden to fall in Love with a human and if anyone else found out about this love he would be executed. They told him that he was forbidden to see Akina ever again and if he did they would turn him in themselves.

It was their Lord's command that if any demon who should fell in love with a human would be executed or worse they would execute your love. Kazuo did not care what his parents said and ignored them completely. He thought that life without Akina was unbearable and without her, life would not be worth living.

He disobeyed his parents' orders and went to see Akina and planned to elope. Kazuo's parents found out about his actions and turned him in to their Lord. The Lord was furious and told him that he would be executed the next morning.

Akina found out about his execution from her messenger. She was devastated and attempted to kill herself, but was stopped by one of her maids. Her maid asked her what she was doing and Akina told her everything. The maid understood what she was going through and comforted her. The maid told Akina to go see her friend who lives in the old forest that night. She told her that her friend could help her if she tells her the problem. Akina agreed and went to the old forest to find her maid's friend, Kaori.

Kaori lived in a little cabin that looked all worn. Akina knocked on the door and was greeted by an old lady. Akina asked if the old woman was Kaori and she said that she was. Akina then told Kaori her problem and Kaori gave Akina a dark blue bottle.

"Drink this bottle tonight and the next morning go to your loves execution and show yourself to everyone. Tell them that it was you he fell in love with," Kaori told her.

"How can this help me?" Akina asked.

"Don't worry, just follow my instructions."

Akina went back home, left a note for her parents and followed the instructions of the old woman. She drank the entire bottle that was filled with a liquid and she fell onto her bed.

Early the next morning Akina dressed in a long black cloak with beautiful long purple gown underneath and took one of her father's daggers. She went to where her beloved was going to be hung and waited. The guards came and took Kazuo to the rope that was going to kill him that morning.

Before they pulled the lever, Akina ran up the stairs to where Kazuo was standing with the rope around his neck. Akina cried and told them that she was the one he had fallen in love with. She through off her cloak and everyone was shocked at what they saw.

* * *

So begins our story in ancient Japan. Once a demon turns 17, he must find a mate before his 18th birthday. If the demon should fail to find a mate, then the parents or guardians must choose for him/her. If a demon should ever fall in love or be in contact with a human, he or his love is to be executed or severely punished and is to never see each other ever again. 

Inutaisho, a dog demon, has 2 sons. The oldest is 17 year old Sesshoumaru and the youngest is 6 year old Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both have long silver hair like their father, but every night of the new moon, Inuyasha's hair turns black and he loses his puppy ears.

"Otou-san? Why do I lose my ears every time there is a new moon?" A chibi Inuyasha asked.

"Well, that's because…because…you're special," his father replied trying to think of what to say.

Behind them there was a pouting Sesshoumaru, listening to every word. He had always thought that ever since Inuyasha was born his father was giving Inuyasha more attention and he was Jealous. Even though his hatred was strong, he kept it hidden inside. Now that Sesshoumaru is 17, it is time for him to go search for a mate.

That night Inutaisho took his son to the top of the hill outside their home to bid his son farewell.

"There is a prophecy that history is going to repeat itself, the legend of our ancestors, Akina and Kazuo. You must be aware of this prophecy," Inutaisho said handing Sesshoumaru a tiny book containing the prophecy.

"Yes, father," Sesshoumaru said taking the book and placing it inside his bag.

"Take care son and I hope you find the one for you," Inutaisho said placing his right hand on Sesshoumaru's left shoulder.

"Bye-Bye Big Brother," Inuyasha said running to Sesshoumaru and giving him a hug. Sesshoumaru ignored his brother and walked away.

He hated Inuyasha for taking away his father, but in the same time he loved him. He didn't know what to think. It hurt him greatly when he turned away from his little brother and hearing his cries.

He didn't want to show his Father that he was vulnerable to such a thing. As he continued to walk, Inuyasha ran after him, crying out his name over and over again. Sesshoumaru began to walk faster and Inuyasha started to run faster, but tripped and fell on his face.

"Big Brother? Bye! BYE!" He cried. He sat on the cold ground, watching his brother leave him. Inuyasha placed his hands over his face and cried, trying to calm himself down.

He loved his brother; Sesshoumaru was his Idol. He wanted to be just like him when he was older. Suddenly he was picked up by warm hands. It was his father, Inutaisho.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. He'll be back," He said rubbing the dirt off of the chibi's wet face.  
"He'll be back."

* * *

**Nyah Nyah Nyah! There you have it! My new story! Review please!**


	2. My Best Friend

**Yello again...so I was ordered to post another chappy..so here it is. Enjoy it!**

**Story -- Forbidden Love**

Chapter -- My Best Friend

**Summary -- Many years ago there was a demon and a human who fell deeply in love and fate caught uptothem. Now there is a prophecy that history is going to repeat itself.**

**Japanese words that may be used  
Ni-san – older brother(Honorific)  
Otou-san – Father  
Youkai – Demon  
Doko ni iru? – Where are you?  
Honto ni? – Really? Truly?  
Kawaii – Cute  
Nande? – Why

* * *

**

Almost two years have passed since Sesshoumaru left and he still has not returned home. Inutaisho is worried that Sesshoumaru has not found a mate because he does not want to choose for him. He wants his son to find one himself.

"Daddy? Why hasn't ni-san come home? You said he would," Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, son."

That night Inuyasha left his home to go look for his brother. He traveled into the forest searching everywhere. He climbed some trees a couple a times calling for Sesshoumaru, but there was no answer. It was getting colder and he had forgotten which way home was.

"Ni-san! Ni-san! Doko ni iru?" Inuyasha cried. He cried and cried, but there was no answer.

Suddenly, the sound of a branch breaking from a nearby tree and a high pitched scream startled Inuyasha. He turned around a fast as he could and saw a little girl. She had fallen high from the tree tops and landed right in front of Inuyasha. She had dark black hair and brown eyes. She wore a cute green kimono with little pink flowers on it.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked coming closer to her. As he came closer, she gasped and backed up into a tree (she was still on the ground) Inuyasha continued to come closer and when he finally reached her, he kneeled down beside her and started sniffing her. "You smell pretty," he said still sniffing. "Like flowers."

"Thank you," she said softly. He smiled and held his hand out to help her up off the ground. She paused for a second trying to decide whether to take his hand or not, but in the end she took his hand. "What are you," she asked pointing at his ears.

"Eh? Me?"

"Yes, what are you?"

"I am a Youkai," he said standing proudly.

"You are a Youkai? Honto ni! Wow! A real live Youkai! I've always wanted to see one in real life!" She walked towards him and reached up to tweak his ears. "Haha! Tweak! Tweak!"

"Hey stop that!" Inuyasha yelled backing up and covering his ears with his tiny hands.

"Awww! Nande? Nande? Your ears are so Kawaii! I wish I had ears like that!"

"Maybe you will get some someday," He laughed

"Oh! Really!"

"Sure, why not. Hey, what's your name?"

"Oh ya, I haven't really introduced myself yet, have I?"  
Inuyasha shook his head.

"I am Kagome Higurashi! Nice to meet you," Kagome said reaching out her hand to shake his.

"I am Inuyasha Takahashi! Nice to meet you, Kagome!" Inuyasha copied Kagome.

He reached out his hand, but not to shake it with Kagome's. They held their hands out for a few seconds. Kagome was waiting for a handshake and Inuyasha had no idea what was going on. He then dropped his hand back down to his side and looked at Kagome.

"Now what?" he asked.

Kagome raised her eyebrows, "You don't know how to shake hands?"

Inuyasha's head tipped sideways, "Shake hands?"

"Yes, shake hands. That's what you do when you meet someone," Kagome explained. Inuyasha's head was still sideways trying to understand what Kagome was trying to tell him. He was like a puppy being trained by his master. "Here, I'll show you," she said putting out her hand again, but Inuyasha just stood there staring at it.

"What's supposed to happen now?" Inuyasha asked sniffing her hand curiously.

"Here, give me your hand."

"Eh? You want me to give you my hand?"

"Yes."

"Why? I need it."

"Just put out your hand," He did as she asked and she shook his hand. "There that is how you shake hands," she smiled.

"Cool!" Inuyasha said happily and shook her hand again.

"Why are you out here anyway, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"I am looking for my brother. He didn't come home yet and Daddy's sad. That's why I am out here. I am going to bring him home!"

"Awww, that's so sweet," She said placing her hands on her cheeks and smiled.

"Why are you out here, Kagome?"

"Uhhh…well….that is….ummm…"

Before she could say anything more, there was a deep voice calling for Kagome.

"Oh no," She whispered "Come with me," She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and ran to a nearby bush to hide.

"Kagome?" the low voice said over and over and gradually began to come closer.

"What are we doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Shhh," Kagome said placing her finger to her mouth.

The deep voice came closer and closer. Then the thing of which the noise was coming from came into view. Inuyasha could here her heart pounding quickly and her breathing was heavy. She tried to compress it as much as she could. All they could see at that moment were two large feet walking around. The person, who owned these two feet, was looking for her.

"I know you're around here somewhere Kagome. Come out now. Let's go back home." He said staggering everywhere. He then stumbled away still calling for her and Kagome and Inuyasha came out of hiding once he was out of sight.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"That was my father."

"What was he doing all the way out here? Why didn't you go to him when he called you?"

"Because…He is the reason I'm out here," Kagome paused "He's the one who chased me out here in the first place."

"Why?"

"I don't know why,"

"There must be a reason."

"Well, If there is one I don't know what it is," tears started to run down her face.

"Kagome…Are you sad?"

"Yes…" She began to cry harder. Inuyasha pulled her tiny body in towards his and hugged her tight.

"Please stop crying Kagome. I don't like it when people cry," he caught one her tears with his finger and sniffed it.

"You sure like to sniff things," She laughed.

"I'm a Youkai!" Inuyasha said standing proudly again, but lost his balance and fell to the ground. Kagome laughed even harder at him. Inuyasha pouted in the dirt gave her a dirty look. "Stop laughing!" he commanded.

"I'm sorry. That was just so funny." She laughed.

"Hmph," He sat there, crossing his arms. Inuyasha then realized the time. "Oh no, it's getting late. I better get back home before my dad worries….But…I'm lost…I don't know which way is home. I don't even know where I am now."

"Well, we are at the sacred tree of my village. My village is Just through those trees," She said pointing. "Where do you live? Maybe I can help."

"Ummm….I live…In the Demon Kingdom."

"Hmmm…oh, I heard of a place like that. Just follow the river that way."

"Really?"

"Yup"

"How do you know this?"

"My mom told me. She said to never go that way because that's where the demons are.""Okay, thanks Kagome for all of your help and for teaching me how to shake hands."

"Heehee you're welcome, Inuyasha. Bye!" She waved.

"Bye," he waved back "Wait, when will I see you again?"

"How about here tomorrow morning."

"Okay! Sounds good! Bye Kagome!"

When Inuyasha returned back home, the lights were still on and a silhouette was standing in the doorway.

"Inuyasha! Where have you been, young man?" Inutaisho growled.

"I-I went out to look for Oni-san and I got lost," Inuyasha said as his puppy ears drooped. Inutaisho stared at his son and sighed.

"Well, at least you're safe. Don't ever do that again. You had me worried."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Inuyasha said running to his father's leg and hugging it.

"It's okay, now go to bed."

The Next morning came for Inuyasha. He woke up to the sound of the birds chirping and the smell of breakfast. As he lay there, he suddenly remembered about Kagome and jumped out of bed to go and meet her. He ran out of his room and out the door, but was stopped by his father.

"And where are you going?" A deep voice said.

"I'm going to go play outside," Inuyasha said cheerfully.

"No you are not." Inuyasha's ears drooped and his cheerful smile disappeared. "Not without your breakfast you're not." Inuyasha's ears perked up again and he ran to the table to have breakfast.

When he was finished eating, he ran out the door as fast as he could to where Kagome was waiting for him. When he arrived at the sacred tree, there was no Kagome.

'Where could she be,' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha looked around him and sighed. He was looking forward to seeing her again. As he sighed, Inuyasha caught a whiff of a sweet flower smell. It was Kagome's scent. Inuyasha got down on his hands and knees and followed the smell. He went to tree to tree tracking her. He circled around the sacred tree a couple of times, but still no Kagome.  
He then gave up and plopped himself down underneath the sacred tree, resting his head against the tree trunk.

Suddenly, something hit his head. It was an acorn. Thinking it was just a squirrel, he ignored the acorn until another one came falling down and landing on his head again.

"Oww! Hey! Stop it, you squirrels!" He looked up into the tree and there was the girl he had been looking for. "Kagome? What are you doing up there?"

"Well, I thought since you like smelling things so much that maybe you could find me. It was really cute watching you."

"Hmph."

"Oh come on, Inuyasha. Just because you didn't find me, doesn't mean there won't be other times," She smiled and he smiled back at her.

"Kagome? What happened?" Inuyasha asked looking down at Kagome's bruised arm.  
Kagome looked down and saw what Inuyasha was looking at.

"Uh…nothing…I just fell on a tree root. That's all."

Inuyasha raised his right eyebrow, "Okay…" They played until day turned into night and until the owls came out of their slumber to hunt for mice.

"I better head back home now," Kagome said.

"Yeah, me too," Inuyasha agreed and thought that he should be going home too before his father starts to worry about him. They said there good-byes and they went home.

The pattern of them meeting the sacred tree together went on for months. Every morning, Inuyasha tried to be the first one to arrive at the sacred tree, but Kagome would always be there when he got there. Inuyasha would have to almost always sniff out where Kagome was hiding; He would always find her. Kagome's hiding places became better and Inuyasha's nose became stronger. They were very close friends. The sacred tree was there favourite place to play. No one ever passed through there.

Inuyasha and Kagome loved to lie underneath the sacred tree watching the clouds float by. Sometimes Kagome would even place her head on Inuyasha's stomach and occasionally she would fall asleep.

Kagome was his very best friend; His very first friend. Nobody at home would ever play with him. He didn't know why they didn't. He thought maybe it was because of his clothes, or his ears, or his hair. This had always made him upset, but when he met Kagome, he didn't care anymore.

He had found someone that cheered him up when he was sad or mad. He had found someone who understood him and didn't care what he looked like. He found someone who cared about him.

One night, there was a horrible storm and it scared Inuyasha so much that he ran to Kagome's house and snuck in her room and cuddled with her. The next morning he would have to run back home before his father found out that he was missing.

It has been a year now since Inuyasha met kagome and that day was Kagome's 7th birthday. He ran to the sacred tree smiling holding her birthday present in his hands. When he arrived, Kagome was not there. He sniffed everywhere, but did not smell her anywhere. Then he thought that he finally got there first before her, so he sat down underneath the sacred tree and waited.

Hours passed by and Inuyasha started to get worried about his friend. This had never happened before. Inuyasha was very confused as to why Kagome did not show up. He followed the river to her village and to her house. He hid behind a barrel that was in front of her house listening for her parents inside.

Suddenly, a girl screamed loudly and was thrown out the door. It was Kagome! He watched angrily as her father came stomping out the door.

"Where have you been going, Kagome!" He yelled at her and began punching and kicking her harder and harder. She screamed louder this time. Inuyasha's heart started to beat faster in his chest and his fists clenched tighter. As her father striked Kagome many times, over and over again, Inuyasha's anger increased until he burst into rage.

"STOP IT! He yelled and ran to the father and started punching him. Her father hit the ground hard and looked up at his attacker.

"Kagome? Who is this," He asked. Kagome didn't say anything. She just stared at her father with frightened sad eyes. Inuyasha grabbed her fragile body and ran with her into the forest. "Kagome! Kagome, you get back here young lady!" He yelled.

They ran as fast as they could through the trees to get away from the angry yells of her dad. Inuyasha led her to his place and ran into his room. He sat her down on his bed and inspected her bruised body.

"Where are you hurt," he asked anxiously.

"I'm okay, Inuyasha," She said to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, good!" He said hugging her. "Here, Kagome, I have a present for you."

"For me? Really?"

"Yup, Happy birthday Kagome!" He smiled and handed her a tiny rectangular box. He placed it in her hands and she began to unwrap it. When she opened it, and saw what it was she gasped and jumped on Inuyasha.

"Thank you! Thank you very much, Inuyasha! I love it!" She cried and took the necklace in her hand and put it around her neck. The necklace had a silver chain and a silver heart with pink diamonds. She then placed a kiss on his cheek and whispered thank you again.

"Thank you for everything," she said hugging him. "Inuyasha, will you forget me if I ever leave?"  
He looked at her confused.

"Of course not, but you aren't going anywhere are you?"

"I hope not," She said. At that moment Inutaisho came into the room and saw Kagome. He was in shock to see a human girl in his house.

"Inuyasha! What is this! What is she doing here? Who is she?"

"Dad, this is Kagome, my best friend," Inuyasha Explained.

"Is she the one you have been going to see every morning?"

"Yes…is something wrong dad?"

"Inuyasha, she has to leave! I forbid you to ever see her again! That goes for you too," he said looking at Kagome.

"But, Dad, she's my friend!"

"No buts! Never see her again! You must leave now, young lady. I'm sorry," He said leading her outside the door and closing it as soon as she was out. Inuyasha started to cry and ran to his room and looked out the window to watch Kagome leave.

That was the last time he saw her. Kagome was his very first friend, his best friend, and she was taken away from him.

* * *

**Teehee there you go! The 2nd chappy! I hope you liked it! **

**Gure-chan**


	3. Never Let Go

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for Forbidden Love! I hope it reaches your expectations! **

Story -- Forbidden Love

Summary – Every first son born in the Takahashi family is to fall in love with a human girl. In the kingdom of the demons, there are consequences of falling in love with a human. Inuyasha and Kagome meet as kids, but then are separated by Inuyasha's father. Now, nine years later, Inuyasha and Kagome meet again, and their love for each other is greater than ever. Will they be able to escape the horrible consequences of the demon kingdom?

Chapter – Never Let Go

Japanese words that may be used  
Ni-san – older brother (Honorific)  
Otou-san – Father  
Youkai – Demon  
Doko ni iru? – Where are you?  
Honto ni? – Really? Truly?  
Kawaii – Cute  
Nande? – Why  
Hanyou –Half demon  
Sama - Lord

* * *

Nine years have passed and Inuyasha has grown up to be a mature young man and his silver hair is as long as ever. Inuyasha and Kagome have not seen each other, since they were split apart.

Over the years Inuyasha has been very depressed and hasn't really been on speaking terms with his father. Inutaisho had tried almost everything to make his son happy again; the way he was nine years ago, but nothing had worked.

'It's for his own good,' Inutaisho thought to himself. 'I don't want him to go through what I had to, many years ago.'

Inuyasha was tired of staying in his house, so he left his room and headed out the front door. As soon as he stepped one foot out of the house, there was a deep voice.

"Where are you going, son?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Out for a walk!" Inuyasha snarled and ran outside into the forest. He ran and ran until he reached the sacred tree. He stood there staring at the tree for the longest time, remembering all the times he spent with Kagome. He walked to the side of the tree and placed his right hand on the trunk, sliding his hand down the trunk, feeling the rough bark against his skin.

He looked up hoping to see Kagome's face on one of the branches of the tree, but there was nothing. He sighed and sat down underneath the tree where he remembered that time when he was looking for her. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree and thought of all the memories they had together.

He missed Kagome. He missed her very much and he would give anything to be with her again. He missed her wavy black hair, her deep brown eyes, and her sweet flowery scent. He could never forget her scent. He wondered what she looked like now that ten years had passed. He tried to picture her in his head but her face was blurred.

He sighed once more and wished that he could be with her. It was getting late, so he decided to return home to his father before he came searching for him. His father never left him alone ever since he found out about Kagome.

Inuyasha entered his quiet house and saw his father sitting at his desk writing.

"Inuyasha, you better go pack for tonight. I'll meet you outside on the hill," his father said.

Inuyasha didn't say anything and went straight upstairs to his room. He filled a brown sack with a change of clothes, food, and other useful things he might need. He swung the brown bag over his shoulder and carried it outside to where his father was waiting.

"Son, you're now 17 and you must leave home to find a mate," Inutaisho began.

"Dad, I told you, I don't want to marry anyone," Inuyasha said.

"I know, but it's the rules of our kingdom. Now go."

"Dad, if you let me go now, I won't come back for a very long time."

"I know that, but I do think it's best if you go. It'll take your mind off of things here," Inutaisho placed his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders. "Good luck, son," he smiled and let go of his son.

Inuyasha turned around and started to walk away from his home. As he walked, he remembered when his brother had left.

He was running after Sesshoumaru, but he wouldn't turn around to say bye or anything. He was still mad at him for that and he was angrier at him for not returning home. He continued walking until he was out of sight from his father.

He stopped momentarily to look back once more at his house and more importantly, his father. Even though he was mad at his father for separating him from Kagome, he still loved him. Persisted towards the sacred tree where he and Kagome first met. He sat underneath it, looking up at the branches on tree, hoping to see Kagome. He wondered what Kagome looked like now, since he hasn't seen her for about 9 years. He memorized her scent; he could never forget her sweet flower smell. Just thinking of her scent made him miss her more and more.

As he sat there, remembering all the fun times they had together, he heard a woman's voice calling for her daughter. It was very difficult to here because he was far away from the source, so he decided to go investigate. He ran silently through the trees until he came across a row of bushes. He rustled through them and he could here the voice more clearly.

The woman, who was in her mid 30's, was standing in front of her hut in the village. She wore a pink shawl around her shoulders and a blue kimono. Her eyes were baggy from the lack of sleep she probably wasn't getting. Her voice was raspy and dry; she looked sick. Inuyasha recognized the woman, but he couldn't think of where he had seen her before.

"Kagome!" she coughed.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said, his face glowed as he heard the woman call her name again. This was the first time in years that Inuyasha's face had looked like this. "That's Kagome's mother!"

"Kagome! Where are you? Please come back!"

"She must still be around here," he said, getting down on his hands and knees to start sniffing around the area, trying to pick up any scent of her anywhere.

He moved from tree to tree as fast as he could so she would get too far away from him. As he sniffed, he remembered the game he and Kagome used to play. Every morning, when they went out to see each other, Kagome would hide and when he arrived he would have to smell her out, using only his nose. It was a good thingy too that they played that game because it had given Inuyasha practice.

He finally caught her scent and dashed towards it, leaping as fast as he could. His heart raced with excitement; it was a happy and nervous feeling he was having. The scent led him back to where he had been before. The Sacred Tree. He looked around the area, searching desperately, but she wasn't there.

Suddenly, there was a snapping of a branch and a high shriek that came from the Scared Tree. Inuyasha looked up above him, but it was too late. He had been pinned to the ground by a heavy weight.

"Oww," the girl said rubbing the side of her butt and wincing at the pain coming from it. There then was a low groan that came from underneath her. She gasped and jumped off and backed up again the tree.

"Ahw," Inuyasha groaned feeling his back and neck.

"Who are you?" the girl asked frightened. Inuyasha rose up from the ground and stretched his back.

"That was quiet a fall," he laughed. He walked over to her, kneeled down in front of her, and sniffed.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused. The only one who had done this to her before was Inuyasha and she had no idea who this guy was.

"Sniffing," he replied.

"Why?" she grimaced.

"Because you smell pretty," he smirked. "Like flowers," He stood up and held out his hand waiting for her to take it so he could help her up.

Her eyes grew wide at that comment. The only one who had ever said that to her was Inuyasha! Could it be?

"Inu…yasha?"

"Yes?"

"Is it really you?"

He nodded.

She reached her hand up to his face, but hesitated. She placed her hand on his right cheek and glided her fingers through his soft silver hair. Looking deep into his soft golden eyes, she tilted her head sideways slightly.

"It really is you!" She said jumping on him, giving him a hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Kagome," Inuyasha said placing his arms around her lower back, and his cheek on top of her head, never wanting to let go. Inuyasha could feel Kagome's breathing had changed; she was crying. He held her tighter trying to console her. "It's okay, I'm here."

"I know, but your father might separate us again," she sobbed.

"No, he won't. I won't let him. I promise."

"Kagome!" The same woman's voice cried, closer this time. Kagome looked over to the direction of her mom's voice.

"Why are you out here anyways?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome's eyes were still on her mother's voice.

"I-I ran away."

"Why?"

"My parents…they…"

"Kagome!" The voice was closer than before.

"You must hide, Inuyasha," Kagome said looking at Inuyasha then towards her mom. "If she sees you, she will scream, and then the village men will come and kill you."

"Keh! I'm stronger than all those men. I can take 'em," he said.

"No! Please! We must never be seen together! Please! Go hide!" Inuyasha couldn't bare seeing Kagome like this, so he obeyed her and jumped up into the Sacred Tree. Just in time too. As soon as he set his feet on the branch of the tree, her mom came wobbling out of the bushes with a torch in her right hand.

"Kagome! There you are. Kagome, please don't run off again. Who were you speaking to?" The woman grabbed her daughter's hand and led her back to the village.

"No one, mom," She replied and looked up at Inuyasha as her mom led her away from him.

As soon as they were out of sight, Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and followed the light of the torch. He went back to the bushes where he had been before and sat down, watching Kagome enter her house with her mother.

"Kagome! Where have you been, young lady!" He heard a man's voice yelling from inside the hut.

"Don't you yell at her! She had every right to go running off!" He heard the mother scream.

"Shut up!" The man yelled and slapped the mother across the face. "Kagome! Never run away again! You don't appreciate that I took a lot of time finding this man for you!" He yelled again.

"But, Papa, I don't want to marry him! I love someone else!" Kagome fought back.

"Shut up!" He said slapping Kagome across the face and knocking her down. "You'll marry this man whether you like it or not!"

"No, I won't! I don't love him!" Kagome yelled.

Oh, yes, you will! Even if I have to drag you down the aisle! You _are_ marrying him!" Kagome's father said, lifting up his hand ready to hit her again, but before he could, his arm was stopped by a strong force.

"Don't you dare!" Inuyasha growled.

"A demon…Who are you? Get out of my house!" the man yelled.

"Haven't you heard, don't hit a lady?" Inuyasha growled again, twisting the father's arm.

"Don't you ever touch Kagome again, old man, unless you have a death wish."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome breathed. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome with kind eyes. She looked at him with sad eyes. Even though her dad was abusive towards her, she still loved him.

"Remember what I said old man. If I ever find out that you have touched my Kagome again, I will hunt you down and kill you!" Inuyasha turned to her father again with angry eyes. He let go of the man's arm and walked over to Kagome, who was leaning up again the wall. "Kagome," He said softly "Let's go," He held out his hand again and she took it without hesitation. He pulled her up and led her out of the hut and down the hill to the forest.

"Help!" The man cried. "A demon is kidnapping my daughter! Help!" All the men from the village immediately ran out of their homes with weapons, ready to slay the demon. Inuyasha stopped running with Kagome, as soon as he reached the bottom of the hill. He turned around, with his right arm around Kagome's waist and glared at the villagers.

"There he is!" the villagers yelled.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing? Let's just go." She said looking up into his livid eyes. She could here him growling inside his throat; she didn't know what he was doing. "Inuyasha!" she said nervously.

He turned to her, looking into her eyes and then turned back to the villagers. Oh, how he wanted to kill them, but Kagome was more important to him. He picked her up bridal style and ran off into the forest. Kagome's arms were around his neck, holding on tightly and she was watching as her father chased after her.

She sighed, closed her eyes and leaned her head against his. She was safe now; she was with Inuyasha. She had always felt safe with him. Inuyasha carried her for a long ways until he found a cave that was tucked in the mountain side.

He walked in cautiously, inspecting the area, just in case anyone was living here, but it was abandoned. It hadn't been used in weeks. He placed Kagome down gently on some old hay that had been used for a bed. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He lay down beside her, watching her as she slept silently.

He smirked slightly and rubbed her cheek with the back of his fingers.She moaned a little because that was where her father had slapped her hard and it had left a bruise. She rolled around on her other side. He sighed and pulled her closer to him, pressing her back against his tummy. He was happy to be with Kagome again, and he was sure that she was happy as well.

"Inuyasha, what am I to you?" Kagome asked quietly. Inuyasha was shocked by the question. He wasn't expecting it at all; he thought she was asleep. He frantically searched for an answer, but couldn't find one. Kagome turned around so she could face him.

"Inuyasha?" She looked up at him. He looked down at her.

"This," he said lifting up her chin with his hand and lightly kissed her soft lips. Her heart lept, and at that moment she knew what he was thinking, he just thought it was unmanly to say such things. He had too much pride.

"Same," She smiled softly at him and tucked her arms in between him, her with her fists underneath her chin and buried her face within his chest. She fell asleep instantly, but Inuyasha stayed awake thinking of what just happened. He felt so stupid not telling her what he really thought of what she is to her. He held her close all through the night, never wanting to let go.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! The 3rd chapter! I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!** **Please review even if you have already reviewed before...**


	4. A Hanyou?

**Heya! Here's the next chapter to Forbidden Love! I hope you enjoy it as much as the others! **

Story -- Forbidden Love

Summary – Every first son born in the Takahashi family is to fall in love with a human girl. In the kingdom of the demons, there are consequences of falling in love with a human. Inuyasha and Kagome meet as kids, but then are separated by Inuyasha's father. Now, nine years later, Inuyasha and Kagome meet again, and their love for each other is greater than ever. Will they be able to escape the horrible consequences of the demon kingdom?

Chapter – A Hanyou?

Japanese words used  
Ni-san – older brother (Honorific)  
Otou-san – Father  
Youkai – Demon  
Doko ni iru? – Where are you?  
Honto ni? – Really? Truly?  
Kawaii – Cute  
Nande? – Why  
Hanyou –Half demon  
Sama - Lord

* * *

The next morning, Kagome woke up to a sunny morning, but slightly chilly. She sat up from the lump of hey and looked around at her surroundings. Where was Inuyasha?

"Inuyasha?" She said, but there was no sound. "Inuyasha?" she said once more, but still no sound. She was getting scared. Did he leave her here all alone by herself? Did he not love her anymore? If he didn't love her anymore, why did he kiss her last night? All of these questions came piling into her mind one after the other.

Kagome didn't know what to do now; she didn't know where she was. While she was panicking there was a sudden rustle in the trees outside of the cave that startled Kagome. She stared outside the entrance way waiting for a mad demon to come in and attack her for sleeping on their bed.

Suddenly, Inuyasha jumped into the cave and said cheerfully, "Hey Kagome," Kagome sighed of relief.

"Where were you?" Kagome asked. "You had me worried that you left me here all alone." Inuyasha looked at her in confusion and walked to her and kneeled down.

"I would never leave you," He smirked, lifting up her chin and kissing her lips. "I went out to find breakfast," he said tossing her a piece of fruit to eat.

"Oh, good, I'm starving!" she said catching the fruit and taking a bite out of it. "What else do you have?"

"Roasted lizards!" Inuyasha said excitedly.

"Roasted lizards?"

"Yup, here try one," he said passing her one."Umm, no thanks, I'll pass."

"Are you sure? They're _really_ good!""Yes," she laughed. "I'm sure."

"Okay, your loss," He said starting to munch on them and savoring the last bite.

"So, what are we doing today," Kagome asked."Well, I was hoping to find my brother, if that's alright with you."

"He still hasn't come home?"

"Nope."

"Well, I'd be happy to help you find your brother," Kagome said smiling at Inuyasha and he smiled back at her.

"Thank you, Kagome."After they were finished eating, Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back and they were off. When they came to a path that was along a river, Inuyasha let Kagome down, so she could walk on her own. They walked for hours along the river until they heard a screechy, tired voice yell.

"Riiiiiin! Ses-shou-ma-ru-Sama! Riiiin!" A green toad demon wobbled towards them. As he walked in a daze, he ran right into Inuyasha's left leg and fell backwards, totally exhausted from walking a long distance. "Sesshoumaru-Sama?" he asked gazing up at a doubled and blurry Inuyasha.

"You know my brother?" Inuyasha asked.

"Eh? You are not my lord! Who are you and why do you resemble my lord Sesshoumaru?" The toad asked trying to catch his breath.

"You were calling 'Sesshoumaru'. Where is he? How do you know him?"

"Yes, I know a Sesshoumaru. I am Jaken, his personal assistant!"

"His personal Assistant?" Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison, lifting one of their eyebrows.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Jaken instantly said, while brushing the dirt off of him.

"Where is Sesshoumaru? Take me to him," Inuyasha demanded.

"I'm sorry," Jaken began all snooty like, "Sesshoumaru-Sama would never want to see or speak to you, half demon." Inuyasha snapped and grabbed Jaken by his robe.

"I am **_not_** a half demon!" he glared into the green toad's eyes with fury.

"Yes you are, I can smell it all over you. You are the son of a demon and a human."

As Inuyasha growled at him, Kagome placed her hand gently on his arm. Just by the look in her eyes he knew that he wanted him to put the demon down. Inuyasha set Jaken back down on his own two feet and stood back crossing his arms.

"I see…Why are you listening to that human girl? Humans are just weak creatures. You could kill her in one swing of your arm. What's wrong with demons these days? They all like humans. What's to like about them? They're pathetic; useless!" He scoffed.

Inuyasha was a little confused of what Jaken had just said. What other demons? As far as he knew he was the only demon who liked a human. Kagome wasn't pathetic! She wasn't useless!

Inuyasha started to get angrier. He was still angry from when Jaken had called him a half demon. He was sure that his mother was a demon, but he never knew his mother that well, so he wouldn't know. His father never really liked to talk about Inuyasha's mother that much.

"Come on, Kagome," Inuyasha said grabbing her wrist and dragging her away from the green toad.

"Wait! Inuyasha! Where are we going?" Kagome asked. "Doesn't he know where your brother is?"

"Yes, he does, but now I know his scent, so I can find him again later. He won't go far."

"So, where are we going?" She asked, still walking with him and trying to keep up with his fast pace.

"We're going to my father!"

"Eh! Your father? But-"

"Get on my back," He said bending over. Kagome jumped on his back and they were off. He was running as fast as he could back to his home, and back to his father.When they arrived, Inuyasha slammed open the door in rage and stormed through the house looking for his father. He found his father in his usual spot, his office writing.

"Father!" Inuyasha yelled."Inuyasha! Why are you back so soon? It hasn't even been a full day."

"Dad! Who was mom?" Inuyasha asked. Inutaisho sat in his chair, full of confusion.

"Your mother? You came all the way back here just to ask me who your mom was?"

"Yes!" Inuyasha yelled, "Was she human?"

Kagome quietly stepped into the house a little scared of Inuyasha's dad separating them again, but Inuyasha did promise that he wouldn't let that happen. There was silence. As Inutaisho tried to search his mind for an answer, Inuyasha waited anxiously for one.

"Inuyasha…your mother…" he paused, "…she was human." Inuyasha's eyes grew big in shock.

"If she was human, then why did you separate me from Kagome?" he barked.

"I separated you two because…" he sighed, "Because I didn't want you to go through the same thing I had to with your mother." Inutaisho voice grew sadder by just thinking of it.

"What happened to mom?" Inuyasha asked starting to calm down a bit.

"Son, do you remember the story I told you when you were just a boy? About Akina and Kazuo?"

"Ya, but what does that have to do with mom?"

"Do you remember the many consequences for being in love with a human and the demon king would choose what happened to them both," He asked. Inuyasha shook his head."Either just the demon would die; only the human would die, both demon and human would die, or the king would be generous and let you both live, but for a small price. For example, being his slave in the castle. Unfortunately, the last consequence has never been done."

"Dad, what does all of this have to do with mom?" Inuyasha's voice started to get concerned.

"Well, son, as you now know, your mother was a human and she fell in love with a demon. This demon had a son from his previous mate, who died a long time ago. The demon and your mother, Izayoi became mates and had a son. They both kept their son a secret from everyone, for if anyone found out he was a half breed, they would have killed him. However, the demons did find out about the demon and Izayoi, so they brought them to the castle to where the king was. There, the king would make the decision of what was to happen to them both. He sentenced Izayoi to a horrible death filled with torture, and for the demon, he had to watch them kill her slowly and painfully and live a long, broken life without her." Inutaisho sighed. "The demon was, obviously, me, and you were the son we were hiding. The demon king still doesn't know that you were the son we were protecting. He thinks you were from my precious mate. But, be cautious my son, because if he ever finds out that you are a half breed, he will kill you." Inuyasha thought a bit, letting all this new information sink into his mind.

"There was this toad demon in the forest," Inuyasha began. "He was looking for Sesshoumaru. We ran into him, well, actually, he ran into us, literally, and he new that I was a half breed."

"Was this toad demon's name Jaken?" Inutaisho asked.

"How did you know?"

"Jaken was a, well, a friend of the family, if you want to call him that. He has been by my side for a very long time. When Sesshoumaru never came back home, I sent Jaken to search for him and make sure he's safe. Of course, Sesshoumaru doesn't know why Jaken is really there. Jaken comes here once in a while to report what's going on with Sesshoumaru. …wait… 'we'? Who's 'we'?"

"Uh…" Inuyasha paused. 'Dammit! What do I say now?' He thought. Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth trying to think of what to say next, but before he could, a soft voice spoke behind him. 'Kagome!' He had forgotten all about Kagome being there because she was so quiet. She had been listening this entire time.

"Me and Inuyasha, sir." Inutaisho was in shock to see her standing in front of him.

"Inuyasha," Inutaisho whispered, leaning in towards his son. "If she's found here, she could be killed. We demons are not allowed to let humans enter our kingdom. It is to be reported to the King. You know this! Why is she here?"

"Dad, please don't tell anyone that she's here and that we are together," Inuyasha said with serious, sad eyes. No one could resist his wishes whenever he gave you that look. Inutaisho nodded slowly, understanding his son's situation.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door and voices started yelling.

"Mr. Takahashi, we were notified that you have a human visiting your residence."

"I'm sorry; I have no idea what you are talking about. No one is here, but me," Inutaisho yelled back at the door and then smiled at his son. "Go Inuyasha," he whispered. "I will handle it from here."

"Thank you, Dad."

"Oh, and Inuyasha, there is a sword for you in the back room. Take it. It may come in handy in your travels." Inuyasha nodded.

"Please, sir, let us inspect the area. Kings orders."

"Yes, yes I'm coming,"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and led her to the back window. He took the sword and tied it around his waist. As his dad answered the door and stall the king's guards, Inuyasha jumped out the window, turned around to help Kagome out. She jumped on his back and he ran away as fast as he could.

"Where are we going now," Kagome asked.

"We're going to find Jaken. Where Jaken is, there has to be a Sesshoumaru nearby."

Inuyasha jumped from tree branch to tree branch, trying to pick up Jaken's scent. When he finally caught his scent he followed it until he reached the end.

"There you are, you toad!" Inuyasha yelled and landed right in front of Jaken.

"Ah! You again! What are you doing?"

"I'm here to find my brother, Sesshoumaru. Now, take me to him!"

"I'm sorry, like I said before, my lord would never want to see or speak to a half demon." Inuyasha growled and fake pounced at him.

"You think I won't do it just because I have a human with me? My Dad told me about you. Now, Sesshoumaru," He said threatening him with his claws. Jaken flinched and begged for mercy.

"Ah! Please don't hurt me! I'll take you to him! I'll take you to him! Just please don't hurt me! Follow me…"

"Good, you're finally cooperating," Inuyasha said proudly.

Jaken led Inuyasha and Kagome deeper into the forest. They were following a stream, when they finally reached the spot.

"Wait here," Jaken insisted. "I'll get him." Jaken walked out of their sight and Inuyasha's hearing.

"How do you know he's going to come back?" Kagome asked.

"Well, if he doesn't I can follow his scent and we're having roasted toad tonight!"

Kagome laughed and sat down under a tree. Inuyasha followed her and sat in front of her, admiring her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," replied.

"There has to be something you're looking at me funny."

"Why, can't I look at you?"

"Yes," Kagome giggled. "Oh, I have something for you."

"You have something for me? What is it?"

"You have to close your eyes," She smiled. He closed his eyes. "No peeking!"

"I'm not!"

"Okay, open your eyes."

"What did you do?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the right. "You didn't do anything."

"Yes, I did," she giggled harder. "What? You were thinking that I was going to do something else, weren't you."

"No, I wasn't!" He blushed and turned away from her to hide his face.

"You're blushing aren't you? You were thinking of something else! What did you think I was going to do?"

"Nothing. And that's exactly what you did!" Inuyasha stood up.

"I'm going to get the roasted toad now.

"I-nu-ya-sha."

"Eh?" Inuyasha turned around.

"Sit."

"Agh!" Inuyasha went face first into the ground. "What was that? What did you do to me?" He looked frantically all over himself. "Theeeeese! Ah! Kagome! Get them off! What are they!"

"They're beads from my village. Lady Kaede, the priestess, gave them to me. She told me that if I ever found a demon I could control it. (kinda) By saying sit, you sit."

"Agh! Agh!"

"Oops sorry," she chuckled.

"No, you're not! Get them off!" He attempted to take off the beaded necklace, but it wouldn't leave him. "Kagome!" While they were arguing, Jaken came screaming out from the woods.

"Run!"

* * *

**So y'all! how'd you like it? Reeeviiieew Pleeeaase! It makes me want to write more!  
Thanks!**


	5. A Girl named Rin

**Here You all go! YAY! The next Chapter! Ahhh….Sorry it took a while to update…I hope you can forgive me…Anywho here it is!**

**Story -- Forbidden Love  
Chapter – The Little Girl Rin**

**Summary -- Every first son born in the Takahashi family is to fall in love with a human girl. In the kingdom of the demons, there are consequences of falling in love with a human. Inuyasha and Kagome meet as kids, but then are separated by Inuyasha's father. Now, nine years later, Inuyasha and Kagome meet again, and their love for each other is greater than ever. Will they be able to escape the horrible consequences of the demon kingdom?**

**Ni-san – older brotherVocabulary that may be used (Honorific)  
Otou-san – Father  
Youkai – Demon  
Doko ni iru? – Where are you?  
Honto ni? – Really? Truly?  
Kawaii – Cute  
Nande? – Why  
Baka -- Idiot**

WARNING - in this chapter there is some bad language...that is only because someone is very angry...

* * *

"Run! My Lord is fighting a demon! Run!" Following Jaken was a little girl in an orange kimono. She was running as fast as she could away from the fight. She tripped over a root and just in time too. The demon, that was apparently fighting with Sesshoumaru came jumping out at the little girl, but missed and went right over her. She crawled away and as soon as she did, another demon with long white hair dressed in white, came jumping out after the demon. He held his sword out ready to attack. The demon pursued after the girl and the white demon followed trying to stop him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" She cried.

"Get down, Rin," He said softly and she obeyed immediately. In a split second the demon vanished with a single swing of his sword.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," A screechy voice ran towards the demon. "That was magnificent! You saved Rin!"

"Quiet!" He said. "Who are they?"

"Oh, My Lord, this is-" Jaken was cut off.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said softly.

"Yes, that is me. What do you want?"

"BAKA!" Inuyasha yelled. The sudden Yell made Sesshoumaru jump back slightly, but it was very

unnoticeable to others.

"Excuse me?!" Sesshoumaru gave him a weird look of confusion. "What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me! Now, shut up and let me talk!"

"What?!" Jaken butted in. "How dare you talk to Sesshoumaru Sama that way!"

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru yelled, telling that foul toad to be quiet. "What business do you have here, demon? Or should I say Hanyou?"

"As you probably already know, I am Inuyasha, your brother-"

"**Half** brother!" Sesshoumaru corrected him.

"Whatever! You left me! For **three** fricken years! You never came back!" Inuyasha raged on and on. Sesshoumaru just stood there looking at him like he didn't even know him.

"Come Rin," He spoke. "We're leaving." Rin got up from her sitting spot and followed her Lord.

"Bye," she called back to Kagome and Inuyasha happily.

"Don't you walk away from me! You bastard! You left me! You didn't even say good bye! Not one glance behind!" Sesshoumaru began to walk away slowly from Inuyasha. "Why didn't you come back?! Why?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said."What do you want woman!"

"Don't you yell at me! I know you are angry right now, but you don't have to yell at me or swear in front of children! SIT!!"

"AGH!"

"Serves you right, half demon!" Jaken came up and started to kick dirt at him, but Inuyasha grabbed his legs and crushed them between his fist.

"Shut up you ugly toad!"

"Ah! Lord Sesshoumaru! Help! Help!" Jaken cried.

"Um, my Lord, shouldn't we go help Jaken?" Rin asked.

"No, leave him."

Sesshoumaru and Rin carried on walking into the forest and leaving the others behind.

"My Lord?"

"Hmm?"

"If that hanyou is your brother, then why was he yelling at you? He seemed very angry. Why didn't you go back home to see your brother? Why didn't you say good bye?"

"Rin."

"Eh?"

"Stop asking me questions."

"But, my Lord, I really wanna know."

Sesshoumaru sighed. Rin had never heard him sigh that way before and decided to leave him be for a moment.

"I'm going to go get Jaken, I'll be right back," Rin said running away.

Sesshoumaru sat down underneath a tree that had a big tree trunk. He leaned up against it and closed his eyes, thinking of the past. Thinking of when he left Inuyasha back then and remembering his wet, sad face.

"Pft! It's for the best," He said softy to himself.

"What's for the best?" A low voice in front of him asked. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and saw his brother standing before him, with a scowl on his face.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to find out why you left without saying anything and why you never returned." Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. He just turned his head and looked at the running stream beside them. "Sesshoumaru!"

"What?! What do you want from me?" Sesshoumaru rose from the ground and stood there in silence for a moment. "No, words now can fix what happened. Leave me alone, dog boy!" he began to walk away, leaving the puppy behind.

Inuyasha had enough with his brother, but he didn't want to leave until he got an answer. He turned around to go fetch Kagome and bring her with him.

Meanwhile, Kagome was left behind with Jaken. He was insulting her of how she dressed and what she looked like compared to demons. He said she was an ugly creature. Before Kagome could say anything back to him a small voice came from behind him.

"Master Jaken? What are you doing?" Jaken stopped talking immediately. He knew he would be in trouble if he said anymore. "Master Jaken, why are you saying those mean things about her? I don't think she's ugly; I think she's really pretty.

"Oh, Rin! I thought you were with Lord Sesshoumaru," He laughed nervously.

"I was, but I decided to come back for you."

"You left Lord Sesshoumaru alone with that Hanyou, you stupid girl!" He yelled at her.

"Jaken," Kagome began and Jaken turned around to face her. "What are you? How dare you speak to a young lady like that! Have you no manners?!"

"Excuse me, ugly girl, I am a demon!" He said proudly with his eyes shut. "We demons have no manners."

"Oh really? Well, I'm sure all demons have some sort of manners." Kagome said.

"Shut up! I can say what ever I want to whomever I want."

At that moment Inuyasha came walking through the bushes without Jaken noticing. Jaken kept on talking rudely to Kagome and he didn't intend on stopping, but he did as soon as he heard the voice of Inuyasha.

"What's going on here, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, nothing really, just being insulted that's all."

"You better not be," Inuyasha glared at Jaken and Jaken started to cower behind Rin. "Come on, let's go." Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and led her away from the crude toad. Rin followed then and left Jaken behind.

"Rin! Where are you going?!" Jaken Yelled.

"Come on Master Jaken! You're going to be left behind," She called playfully and skipped behind Inuyasha and Kagome.

That night they all sat in front of a fire, trying to keep warm. Inuyasha did not want to leave Sesshoumaru until he gave him a complete answer.

Sesshoumaru was sitting away from the fire in the darkness. He sat underneath the same tree he had earlier. Inuyasha sat next Kagome in front the fire and across them sat Jaken. Next to Jaken was a sleeping Rin, curled.

"So, why does Sesshoumaru have Rin with him, if he hates humans so much?" Kagome asked Jaken.

"He did not ask for her to come with him; she just followed him," Jaken replied.

"She followed him?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes, one night she was killed by wolves and Sesshoumaru wanted to test his sword on her. When he did, she came back to life and she just started to follow us. We didn't ask her to tag along, she just did," he explained.

All three looked at the peaceful, sleeping Rin and so did the one in the darkness, who had been listening to every word that was said.

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter 5! Woohoo! Now, please review…**


	6. The Capture

**Yays! Another chapter! I am sooooooo sorry it took me sooooo long to update! I apologize! I'm sorry to the world! I had a major writers block! I hope you enjoy it! **

**Story -- Forbidden Love  
Chapter – The Capture**

**Summary -- Every first son born in the Takahashi family is to fall in love with a human girl. In the kingdom of the demons, there are consequences of falling in love with a human. Inuyasha and Kagome meet as kids, but then are separated by Inuyasha's father. Now, nine years later, Inuyasha and Kagome meet again, and their love for each other is greater than ever. Will they be able to escape the horrible consequences of the demon kingdom?**

**Japanese Vocabulary that may be used  
Ni-san – older brother (Honorific)  
Otou-san – Father  
Youkai – Demon  
Doko ni iru? – Where are you?  
Honto ni? – Really? Truly?  
Kawaii – Cute  
Nande? – Why  
Baka -- Idiot **

**

* * *

**

The following morning, Kagome awoke at around 6:00, when the sun was still rising in the east. The sky was a pinkish-red color that reflected onto the white fluffy clouds. There was a cool breeze that nipped her skin as it blew on her. She looked around at her surroundings and saw that Rin and Jaken were still fast asleep. Inuyasha was propped up against a tree that was nearby where Kagome had been sleeping and he was also asleep. As she continued to look around, she noticed that Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen. Of course she was curious as to where Sesshoumaru went, but she decided that she wasn't going to worry about him. Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's brother, and if Sesshoumaru is anything like Inuyasha, he can definitely take care of himself.

Kagome finally stood up from her resting spot and walked over to the river that ran through the area. The river was peaceful; it barely made any sound. Only the trickling of water off the rocks could be heard. As she stood there, gazing at the river, she heard a deep voice beside her.

"You are Kagome, the one Inuyasha always went to see when he was younger," The deep voice said. It was Sesshoumaru. He was there the entire time, sitting on a rock beside the river. She did not see him, for he was hidden beneath the darkness of the trees.

She looked closely at him trying to catch his shadowed figure. Sesshoumaru helped her see, by moving into some sunlight that was shining on a tree. "I am," she finally said, "but…how did you know that Inuyasha had a friend when he was younger? You left him before I met him."

Sesshoumaru looked at her and then moved his gaze across the river. "You're right. I did leave before you met him, but I never said I didn't come back." Sesshoumaru glanced back at Kagome and saw that she looked a little bit confused. If Sesshoumaru came back, then why was Inuyasha so upset and saying that he didn't? "I came back as I was supposed to, but no one saw me," Sesshoumaru continued in a low, soft voice.

"You didn't want anyone to see you?" Kagome asked and Sesshoumaru nodded. "Why?"

"It's not that simple. Our worlds are nothing alike. Our history's different, our culture's different, and our traditions are different. You must understand that we are not alike and no matter how much you want to stay with Inuyasha, you can't," Sesshoumaru said.

"Sesshoumaru, why didn't you want anyone to see you? Don't you like your people?" Kagome asked once more, hoping for a response this time that would help her understand.

"In the demon world, when male demons turn a certain age, they have to leave their homes and journey to find a mate. Once he has found her, he must bring her back home. If they saw me back, they would wonder where my mate was. I would disgrace my family and disappoint my father."

"So, why did you keep going back?" Kagome asked, sitting down now on a rock across from Sesshoumaru.

"……I went back…" he paused, "…I went back because I wanted to check on Inuyasha…to make sure that he was okay. And he was, he had found you. Leaving him was the hardest thing I ever had to do. When I left home that night, it pained me so much to see Inuyasha like that, but I had too much pride. I didn't want my father to know that I had a soft spot for him. I didn't turn around once, not even to say goodbye because I knew that if I did, I would give in and go back to hug…………pfft! I don't know why I'm telling you this! You're just a human! Human's don't understand!" Sesshoumaru said walking away, leaving Kagome.

Kagome smiled to herself, "You two are very much alike," and with that she stood up and walked towards where Inuyasha was resting. She sat down next to him and snuggled up against his warm body. Inuyasha yawned and moved his arm around her shoulders, not knowing that two sad eyes were watching them within the darkness.

Kagome awoke once more a few hours later to find herself still beside Inuyasha. Rin and Jaken were up and sitting around a fire that Jaken had made. Kagome rose from the ground, leaving Inuyasha to sleep. "What's going on, you two?" Kagome asked and then looked around the area. "Where's Sesshoumaru?"

"LORD Sesshoumaru has gone. He is most likely wondering around somewhere. No one ever knows where he has gone," Jaken said, raising his head up in the hair as he spoke.

"You mean he has abandoned you,"

"What?! Stupid girl! Lord Sesshoumaru would never abandon us! You are a dumb, ugly, annoying little human, that is very grotesque, and idiotic beyond all reason because you are--"

"Yo!" Inuyasha's voice said, coming up behind Kagome, stretching his arms above his head. "What is this talk about a dumb, ugly, annoying little human that is grotesque and idiotic beyond all reason?"

"Well…ummm…uhh…hmmm…"

"You wanna try and say that again?" Inuyasha threatened and moved his face close up to Jaken's. Jaken's eyes grew wide with fear, for he new that Inuyasha had the power to kill him in one blow.

"Jaken," a deep, emotionless voice came from behind the shadows of the trees.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You're back!" Rin cried excitedly, running up beside her Lord and looked up at him, with sparkly, admirable eyes.

"See, our Lord did not ABANDON us," Jaken said snobbishly to Kagome.

"Where did you go, my Lord?" Rin asked, clutching his pant leg to get his attention.

"Rin! Don't you ask Lord Sesshoumaru questions like that! Lord Sesshoumaru is too great to answer such questions! And besides, it's none of your business! Also, what are you doing?! Never clutch Lord Sesshoumaru's clothing! You'll wrinkle them!" Jaken snapped at Rin. Rin's happy smile turned into a frown instantly. The hand that was holding the clothing dropped to her side and she just stood there, starring down at the ground.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin and then at Jaken. "I was out wondering the area, making sure there were no demons around. Come, Rin, Jaken, we must leave," he said walking away from the area. As he turned around to leave, he placed his hand on Rin's head when he knew no one was looking at them. She began to smile once more.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha growled at his brother. "I'm not finished with you yet!"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru didn't say a word, he just continued walking. "Hey!"

"Inuyasha, maybe we should just let him go. We'll run into him again. I just know it," Kagome suggested. Inuyasha growled in his throat, but then stopped when Kagome wrapped her arms around his left arm.

"What now?" Inuyasha asked sadly.

"Let's go find something to eat. I'm starving!" Kagome said looking up at his sad face. She knew that Inuyasha looked up to his brother, like an idol. She knew he wanted answers, but if she told him what Sesshoumaru had done and what he was thinking, Inuyasha may not look at Sesshoumaru the same again.

Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled, "Okay, let's go." They reached the outskirts of the forest that they had been in. They found an open valley with a dirt path and decided to follow it. As they walked along the path the reached an old hut that looked like a store. Outside of the store sat a man and a woman side by side on a bench. The man was smiling, the woman was smiling, they both looked really happy. The woman was eating something that looked much like a piece of bread and the man was watching her. They were a couple, well, they looked like they were a couple until…

"What are you doing, monk!" The girl screamed and stood up from where she had been sitting. She had long, dark, brown hair that was tied in a white ribbon and her brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"What are you talking about I was just nearly brushing the crumbs off of your beautiful lap," the monk said, smiling. He had short dark hair that was tied up in a pony tail. His dark blue eyes twinkled every time he looked at the woman. The man wore a purple robe that came down to his ankles and by his side was a tall, golden staff that had six rings on it.

"That is NOT my lap, you perverted monk!" The woman yelled, got up off the bench and stormed away inside the hut.

"Can't hurt to try," the monk said silently to himself and then carried on with his bread. "Women love me." He smiled.

"Excuse me, but is this where we can get some food," Kagome said and immediately the monk lifted his face.

"I have heard a voice of an angel!" he said "How may I help you?" He stood up taking one of her hands into his. He stroked it gently, gazing up into her eyes. "Your eyes are gorgeous! Will you bear my children?"

"What?! What is this?!" Inuyasha stormed in between them. He stared angrily down at the monk.

"Oh my, you're a demon! Now now, sir, I was just having a harmless conversation with the lady," he said backing away slowly.

"Harmless?" Inuyasha breathed heavily and walked slowly towards the somewhat scared monk, but before he reached him, something hit the monk on the head. It was that girl from before.

"Oww!" The monk screamed in pain.

"Serves you right, Miroku, for hitting on another woman especially a taken one!"

"But-but, Sango you didn't have to hit me that hard and even with my own weapon," he whined, rubbing his sore head. Ignoring the monk, she apologized to Kagome and Inuyasha and introduced herself. Sango then was distracted by the monk once more.

"I don't like it here," Inuyasha whispered to Kagome. "This is human land, I don't belong. Something's not right."

"It's okay, I'm here," Kagome whispered back and then turned to Sango. "Is this where we can get some food?"

"Yes, but you have to trade something for it. That necklace would do fine." It was the necklace Inuyasha had given her for her birthday. It was the one that had a silver chain and a silver heart with pink diamonds. She reached up and clutched it.

"No, I can't."

"Okay, well, that's alright, here I have something. Let's all go in together." Kagome agreed and looked up at Inuyasha. She could see in his eyes that he wasn't sure that it was a good idea to enter. She took his hand, leading him into the small building. When they entered, there was nothing, just an empty room. Sango and Miroku were standing side by side looking at Inuyasha and Kagome, smirking slightly.

"Sango? What's going on?" "I'm sorry, Kagome, it's my job," she replied.

"What are you talking about?" Suddenly, the sound of feet came running through the door behind them and surrounded Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha brought out his claws to fight back against the demons if and when they attacked. "Sango?" Kagome let out a scared cry. Her grip on Inuyasha's hand tightened. Sango walked up to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry you two, you both are very nice, but I work for the demon king. It's my job to capture any demon/human he wishes. I am to bring you back to him immediately. If you cause any trouble for us we'll have to use drastic measures." Sango then gave a signal and the demons grabbed Inuyasha and Kagome and separated them.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha struggled trying to get back over to her, but was being held back by his arms. "Let go of her you bastards! I know about the prophecy! It's me you want not Kagome! Leave her alone!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, we can't do that, the king wants her as well, not just you," Sango said.

Inuyasha looked at Sango and then at Kagome sadly. She to was struggling, but not as much as him. She was not strong enough to escape the grasps of the demons that were holding her. He knew about the prophecy, but he never told Kagome about it. Somewhere in his heart, he knew this day was coming. He had a feeling and he ignored it. They could have escaped and now they were in the hands of the king's men.

**

* * *

**

**YAYS! And there you have it! Another chapter! I promise to have the next chapter up ASAP! Please review! Thank you!**

**Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed so far and especially those who have come back to read more! It makes me very happy and makes me want to write more! THANK YOOOOOU!**

**Gure-chan**


	7. The Love of Lord Sesshoumaru

**I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry! I'm soooooo sorry this took me soooo long to post….I am ashamed. T.T **

**ENJOY: ) **

**Story -- Forbidden Love  
Chapter – The Love of Sesshoumaru**

**Summary -- Every first son born in the Takahashi family is to fall in love with a human girl. In the kingdom of the demons, there are consequences of falling in love with a human. Inuyasha and Kagome meet as kids, but then are separated by Inuyasha's father. Now, nine years later, Inuyasha and Kagome meet again, and their love for each other is greater than ever. Will they be able to escape the horrible consequences of the demon kingdom?  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sesshoumaru walked alone through the forest, contemplating. He remembered his conversation with Kagome the other morning and how he said why he came back, but didn't show himself. Memories flowed through his mind; images flashed whenever he closed his eyes. He was remembering the memories he shared with the woman he loved.

_Flashback_

"_Tonight is the night that you will be leaving us, Sesshoumaru. Tonight is when you leave to find a mate," His father said, placing his hand on his son's shoulder. They were standing on the hilltop by their house, saying their goodbyes. Little Inuyasha clutched onto his father's white clothing. _

_Sesshoumaru finally began his journey down the hill, walking farther and farther away from the home he loved and known all his life. Now it was time to search for a new life, a new life with someone special. As he walked away, but failed to notice that a small body was running after him, tripping over his own legs. It was Inuyasha. He was crying for his brother to come back. Sesshoumaru glanced behind him unnoticeably towards the crying chibi. _

'_Why is he following me?' he asked himself silently. 'Why doesn't he stay with father? Go back to father!' Sesshoumaru closed his eyes tightly for a moment trying to concentrate on leaving and not turning back to run to his crying brother. Inside, he loved his brother, but he never wanted to show anyone, especially his father, his soft side. 'Go back to father!' he screamed in his head. 'I can't stand this! Stop crying!' Sesshoumaru continued walking, but his walk gradually became faster. _

_Suddenly, Inuyasha tripped and fell flat on his face. The dirt covered his wet face, creating mud. _

"_Big Brother!" He screamed sadly, wishing Sesshoumaru would turn around and come back to him. _

_Sesshoumaru fought with himself to continue walking, but really all he really wanted to do was to go back to his brother and hold him, at least say goodbye to him. He couldn't. Not with his father watching. He finally reached the border of the forest and entered. As soon as he knew he was out of sight from Inuyasha and his father, he stopped and turned around. He stood there, watching his father pick up the crying Inuyasha and hold him in his two large arms, rubbing the tears away from his face. _

'_Why did it have to be this way?' Sesshoumaru thought. 'Why couldn't he have stayed with father? It would have been easier to leave!' and with that, we turned away quickly, leaving his family behind him. _

_Two months have past since that night and Sesshoumaru has just been wondering around, still thinking of the crying Inuyasha. He walked through the forest, until he came to a river. The rays from the setting sun made the water shimmer with a combination of different colors, but it wasn't the sparkled water that caught Sesshoumaru's attention. It was the fair maiden bathing in the waters. He backed off and was about to leave, so that she could still have her privacy, but he caught a glimpse of her beautiful face. It was more beautiful than the river itself. Who was this girl and why was she here? _

_Sesshoumaru was distracted by the girl, he forgot that he was going to leave so he wouldn't be caught as a pervert. He was not a perverted demon; he respected women, but for some reason this one caught his eye and wouldn't let him look away. _

_All of a sudden, she began to cry. She placed her hands over her face and sobbed. This creature was crying, but why? Then something happened to Sesshoumaru, walked forward. It was like something was pulling him towards her, but no, it was he. He was the one who was walking towards the sad woman. His mind was telling him no, but his heart was telling him yes. He had to go and comfort her, even if he gets categorized as a pervert. _

"_Is there something wrong?" His deep voice let out. The fair woman gasped, and turned around, covering herself with her arms and the water. Her eyes grew wide and wasn't sure what to say. "Don't worry; I won't hurt you…why are you crying?" _

"_None of your business!" she rudely said and turned away. _

"_I'm making it my business, now tell me…"_

_There was a long moment of silence, until she broke down and began to cry once more in the waters. It was clear to Sesshoumaru that she did not want to talk about whatever she was crying about, so he decided to wait until she was ready. He removed one of his layers of clothing from around his body and began to walk through the river towards her. She did not notice him coming until she felt a cloth wrap around her shoulders. She looked up and there he was, standing right beside her in the water with her, with his head slightly turned away. _

"_Come," Sesshoumaru smiled softly, making a movement to tell her to come with him out of the water. _

_It was getting late and she could catch cold if she stayed in there any longer. As soon as they reached the riverside she began to crawl out from the river, but slipped and fell backwards. Luckily, Sesshoumaru was behind her and caught her in his arms. Suddenly, something happened to Sesshoumaru that he did not expect. He was feeling emotions he had never felt before. As the woman's body stiffened and began to shiver within his arms, he picked her up gently and carried her out of the water to set her down by a nearby tree. He gathered wood and made a pile, preparing a fire. The silver moon raised high in the sky and covered the land with darkness and shadows. _

"_You don't speak much do you," Sesshoumaru stated, placing the pieces of wood in a tipi shape, then taking two stones and snapping them together to create a spark. She still sat there silent with her dry clothes on and another layer of Sesshoumaru's dry clothing around her body. "Who are you?" she finally spoke. Sesshoumaru said nothing. He continued to feed the fire with the logs he had gathered. "Hello? Well, if you're not going to introduce yourself then I will. My name is Yuna. I live in a village not too far from here. Wait…I've seen you before. Aren't you the great Lord Sesshoumaru? I've heard a lot about you from my family. Well, not about you, but about your father And—" _

"_I was wrong," Sesshoumaru interrupted her. _

"_You were wrong about what?" _

"_You do talk. You talk too much." _

_Yuna suddenly had a confused look and then pouted. "I do not talk too much. You just talk too little." Sesshoumaru turned towards the fire and away from Yuna and smirked to himself. She was different, nothing like the demon girls he knew back at his home in the village. She was gentle, kind and opened minded to everything around her. _

_At that moment on Yuna and Sesshoumaru grew to love each. Everyday that they would spend time together, Sesshoumaru opened up to her more and more. He wasn't so serious anymore. He was fun and loving and never had a frown on his face. It was like Yuna had brought happiness and life into Sesshoumaru. He wasn't an emotionless robot anymore. He was somebody and he felt like somebody when he was with her. _

_Finally, the day was drawing near to when Sesshoumaru had to bring back home his mate. They had been running through the woods together that day and now they were exhausted and sitting under a great big oak tree. She sat between his legs with her back against his firm chest. She felt safe with his strong arms wrapped around her body. They gazed up at the stars, twinkling up in that mysterious black sky. Crickets played their song in the nearby fields, the sound of water trickled down rocks, it was paradise. _

"_Yuna, will you become my mate?" He whispered into her ear, while smelling the sweet flower scent of her hair. She turned around to meet his eyes. Her chest pressed up against his and she kissed him gently on his lips. _

"_Yes, of course I will," She whispered back in mid kiss and then went back into a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. _

_The next few days past quickly, and it was time to return to his village. He didn't care about what the other demons back home would say about him bringing back a human. He loved her and that's all that mattered. He would never leave her for anything or anyone else in the world. _

_At dusk, as they were walking towards the border of the village, a big gust of cold wind blew by, rustling the trees. All the birds in a nearby tree cawed and flew away, frightened. Sesshoumaru's senses began to work. He stopped dead in his tracks, putting an arm out in front of Yuna to stop her from moving. She looked up at him. She had not seen this side of Sesshoumaru for a very long time. His face was emotionless as the day she first met him. Something was up and she wanted to know what. _

"_Sesshoumaru? What's wrong?" she asked _

"_Shh." _

_The gust of wind disappeared suddenly and all was quiet. There was not one sound that was made in the dark forest. Something was wrong and Sesshoumaru knew it. He looked around the area cautiously, sniffing the air for danger. Nothing. Suddenly, the gust of wind came back; smothering their bodies once again and a loud scream filled the forest. Sesshoumaru jolted his head to his side, only to see his beloved falling to the ground. Blood gushed out her body like a river. Screaming out her name, he caught her in midair. The shock of her bloody body falling into his arms caused his knees to buckle to the cold ground. _

"_Yuna?" He shook her body, pressing on the deep wound in her chest. "What happened?" _

_Unexpectedly, a deep laughter rose from the darkness. _

"_Who's there!" Sesshoumaru yelled, "Show yourself!" A dark figure walked towards them, and into the light of the moon, his long claws still out from his attack on Yuna. _

"_Ah, young love. Oh how I despise it, especially when it involves a human and a demon!" _

"_Who are you! Sesshoumaru demanded, glaring at him with raging eyes. _

"_I am a demon, Naraku. The most powerful demon you will ever meet!" he laughed and then disappeared from sight, like the wind and went on to his next destination. Sesshoumaru's breathing became deeper, still glaring at the stop where he stood, wanting to shred that demon into a million pieces, but then suddenly stopped when a hand reached up and touched his face. He looked down to see a still conscious Yuna. _

"_Are you okay?" He asked stunned, still pressing on the wound that Naraku made. Her breathing was like deep gasps of air. She looked deep into his eyes, trying to make her voice reach him. _

"_I-I'll always be with you," her words faltered once or twice. _

"_No, don't speak that way. You're not going anywhere. You're going to be alright," he said, tears forming in his eyes and falling one by one down his cheeks. _

"_I-I love you," she struggled to say and went lifeless. _

"_no…" he whispered, but the whisper turned into a yell, "NO!" _

_Holding her body close to his, wishing that she would return to him, He raised his head to see her beautiful face and kissed her lips one last time. Sprinkles of rain began to fall upon them. Lightening and Thunder roared in the night sky as if knowing Sesshoumaru's pain. _

_End of Flashback_

Sesshoumaru's eyes were closed as he remembered the last moment had spent with his love. He was going to come home. He just never got there and never wanted to return. He knew if he did, his father would have made him marry a demon girl who lives in the village, and Sesshoumaru didn't want to marry anyone. He wanted to marry Yuna. He felt bad for leaving his brother, Inuyasha, but he had his reasons for never returning. They were just very hard to explain to people who knew him as a very serious, unemotional demon.  
_  
_From that day when Yuna had died, Sesshoumaru vowed to avenge her by killing Naraku, even if it takes him his entire life.

_Flashback_

_While the rain poured down on him, he lifted the lifeless body of his loved one and carried her as far away from his village as possible. He traveled for hours with her body in his arms. Finally, when the rain had stopped and everything had dried up, Sesshoumaru found a clearing where he began to dig. When finished the hole, he lifted her body one last time, climbed down the hole and stood in it. He looked down at her face, emotionlessly and then set her down in her grave to rest. _

_End of Flashback_

_Still w_alking, Sesshoumaru came to a familiar clearing. It was the grave site of his beloved. On her grave sat a large stone that had been carved. The carving read 'Yuna'. Sesshoumaru walked up to her grave and knelt down beside it, placing a flower that was Yuna's favourite. He looked gently at the grave, still remembering all those times he spent with her. He knelt there remembering her smell, her smile, and everything about her. Nothing could replace her. She was his, forever.

"I'm home," he said placing his hand on her grave and smiled for the first time in awhile.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

Sorry this chapter didn't have any Kagome or Inuyasha, but I promise that the next chapter will have them! And I'll write it ASAP!! Sorry again if you were hoping to read about them --bows bows--

**Pleeeeeaaassee review : ) even if you didn't like it. Tell me what you like or disliked about it. It will help me improve my writing skills.**

Gure-chan


End file.
